Arranged Marriage
by Twilight Girl 01
Summary: Princess Isabella has just been inducted into society there she meets and dances with a gorgeous set of emerald eyes. Soon after she learns that she has been bethrothed to a unknown man. She is expected to marry this man as her 18th birthday.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY:**

**Princess Isabella has just been inducted into society there she meets and dances with a gorgeous set of emerald eyes. Soon after she learns that she has been bethrothed to a unknown man. She is expected to marry this man as her 18th birthday fast approaches.**

**(AN: Don't worry more soon to come I cant wait to get started on this story)**


	2. Officially a debutante

Officially a Debutant....much to my dismay!

"Princess, Princess ... please awake mi lady," begged my loyal servant Angela.

"Yes, Angela … what time is it?" I said my voice heavy with sleep.

"Mi lady," Angela said with a giggle, "it is time to awaken, come now today is a big day."

At this information I sat up immediately remembering how the day was to proceed. I had completely forgotten, today was the day that I am to be presented to society. Angela smiled and waited patiently while I fully awakened. After making my bed she went and readied my bath.

Meanwhile, I was mulling over the many choices of gowns for tonight in my large wardrobe.

"Mi lady, your bath is ready," Angela said with respectable bow. I simply nodded in return still groggy from sleep. I walked past the doors of wardrobe through my large my large bedroom and entered my bathroom. I know that it's weird but I just simply love my bathroom. Everything was white with blue as an accent color. It was a large and immaculate place, made indeed for a princess.

After I was completely dried, Angela helped me get undressed and into the tub she excused herself from the room and let me be. I began to think of the day's events to come. Tonight I am to be presented to society. There will be a great ball held in my honor all were expected to attend. I am to dance with **every **eligible bachelor. I huffed. Tonight was going to be a long night. I also worry about my dancing though I am often assured by dancing instructor, since the age of four, Katlyn that I have improved greatly and shall dance with superior and grace. Though, I still believe that I shall dance horribly and likely embarrass myself by tripping on myself. Although I had long ago grew out of the awkward clumsiness phase of my childhood I still at times had found myself at times stumble. O, what dress am I to wear, this is a special night for me and I have no idea what I am to wear. I was soon aware that my bath was steadily growing cooler, and called for Angela. After my bath was finished Angela helped me shrug into a simple but yet plush crème-colored gown and exited the bathroom searching the room for my breakfast. I was delighted to see that my breakfast was outside on the balcony. It was a beautiful morning. I ate the delicious eggs, bacon, toast, and sipped my juice. After I finished my breakfast, Angela took away my plate. As I waited for her to return, I took the time to look at the beautiful view accessible only by my balcony. I love the green trees, the blue skies, and white clouds. I walked back into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I began to stare again at my wardrobe again wondering what I am to wear when Angela entered my room. She was followed by three excited helpers who I have known most of life Lauren, my sweet hairstylist, Katherine, my make-up artist and lastly my life savior (of all things style) Anne, my ambitious dress maker. I smiled widely at them as they filed in, and they all smiled warmly in return.

"Princess it is time for you to be readied for the evening," said Angela breaking the silence.

I looked over at the clock it showed that it was only two o'clock. This is going to be a long day; the ball starts at eight o' clock. Angela quietly left my room to leave my helpers to work. As usual Sweet Lauren was first. I sat down in my plush chair and got very comfortable. While I situated myself I saw that Lauren had already unloaded her supplies needed to do my hair.

"Lauren… what exactly do have in mind," I asked though I already knew the answer. She (as expected) only smiled and told me:

"Her majesty has informed me not to give the princess any hints on what her appearance is to be," I sighed. I should not have expected anything less from my mother, for unlike me she loves surprises. I closed my eyes and went ran over the 'speech' (if you can call it a speech, more like a few words that I am expected to say) I was to give after I had been introduced. As I did this I barely noticed Lauren gently pulling, tugging, brushing, combing, spraying, and styling my hair. Over the years I had grown accustomed to my '_helpers'_everyday ritual. I loved them all like extended family; they all knew the ways to ease my tense posture. So while Lauren was doing my hair I wasn't surprised when they broke out in song. They were humming no other than my country's own national anthem.


End file.
